


Truth Serum

by chatain



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Case Fic, Crack, Cupcakes, Drabble, Humor, M/M, Truth Serum, Witches
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-23
Updated: 2013-08-23
Packaged: 2017-12-24 10:53:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/939116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chatain/pseuds/chatain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>У Дерека есть чувства. И иногда ему больно.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Truth Serum

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Truth Serum](https://archiveofourown.org/works/851661) by [using_this_name](https://archiveofourown.org/users/using_this_name/pseuds/using_this_name). 



**Дерек:** У меня есть чувства.  
 **Скотт:** Это отлично. Можешь только немного помолчать, чтобы я услышал, о чем говорят ведьмы?  
 **Дерек:** И иногда, когда ты меня обижаешь или игнорируешь мои чувства, мне больно.  
 **Скотт:** Ага. Так вот. Я в принципе уверен, что в этом заключается суть человеческой сущности, чувак.  
 **Дерек:** Мне трудно проявлять свои чувства.  
 **Скотт:** Нефиговое преуменьшение, а? Но серьезно, остановись пока на этой мысли. Они говорят о чем-то, что могло бы помочь.  
 **Дерек:** И иногда, когда ты делаешь мне больно...  
 **Скотт:** Ты заткнешься, если я отдам тебе свой кекс?  
 **Дерек:** Я люблю кексы. Моя мама всегда пекла...  
 **Скотт:** Отлично, чувак. Просто съешь хренов кекс.  
*звонит телефон Скотта*  
 **Скотт:** Хей, бро. Че как?  
 **Стайлз:** *по телефону* Хей! Вы ищете не ведьм! А ту стремную телку из моего класса геометрии. Она тут со мной.  
 **Дерек:** *с кексом во рту* Меня возмущает, что ты так открыт с другими людьми, но отказываешься открыться мне. Я тут стою, говорю о своих чувствах, а ты пытаешься меня игнорировать, и... *продолжает говорить о своих чувствах*  
 **Стайлз:** Там с тобой Дерек? Что он говорит?  
 **Скотт:** Я хз. Он говорит о своих чувствах или как-то так? Хотя он так хмурится...  
 **Стайлз:** Да, это так на него непохоже.  
 **Дерек:** ... и иногда у меня болит лицо, потому что я слишком много хмурюсь. Но я не могу остановить эту боль. Потому что я забыл, как улыбаться...  
 **Скотт:** Я бы об этом не беспокоился. Что ты нашел?  
 **Стайлз:** А, да! Итак, в общем, она запала на Айзека, но вместо того, чтобы пригласить его куда-то как нормальный человек, она испекла ему кексы с сывороткой правды, чтобыузнать, нравится ли она ему.  
 **Скотт:** Оу! Те самые, которые он нам дал на встрече этим днем?  
 **Стайлз:** Да.  
 **Скотт:** Круто! Хорошо, что я свои не съел!  
 **Стайлз:** А что?  
 **Скотт:** Дерек так много говорил, что я отдал ему кекс, чтобы он замолчал.  
 **Стайлз:** Говорил? Почему он говорил?  
 **Скотт:** Эм. Теперь, когда ты об этом сказал, кажется, это началось сразу после того, как он съел свой кекс...  
 **Стайлз:** Скотт!  
 **Дерек:** Это Стайлз? Можешь передать ему, что у меня есть чувства? К его заднице? Потому что она, ну знаешь, такая дрочибельная. Каждый раз, как я ее вижу, мне просто хочется взять и...  
 **Скотт:** Стайлз?  
 **Дерек:** ... пока она не станет такой хорошенькой и красной как...  
 **Стайлз:** Да, Скотт?  
 **Дерек:** ... следы от укусов по всей...  
 **Скотт:** Заставь ее остановить это. Сейчас.  
 **Дерек:** ... так глубоко в его узкой маленькой...  
 **Стайлз:** В качестве альтернативы, можешь дать трубку Дереку на минутку?  
 **Дерек:** ... и ГРРРР и...  
 **Скотт:** Дерек? Вот. Возьми телефон. Я пойду, мне нужна терапия.  
 **Дерек:** Привет, Стайлз! Скотт сказал, что у меня есть чувства?  
 **Стайлз:** Нет. Нет, он не говорил. Почему бы тебе не рассказать мне о них? В деталях.  
 **Дерек:** Окей. Так вот...


End file.
